Jalousie
by rockandlol
Summary: Petit one shot sur le triangle Talia - Deeks - Kensi, juste après la fin de la saison 5 !


**Coucou tout le monde ! voilà un one shot sur ce qui aurait pu arriver entre Talia et Deeks à la fin de la saison 5 ! Et Kensi d'en tout ça ? je vous laisse le découvrir ! Et merci à Nef pour l'avoir aiguillée ! Bonn lecture !**

* * *

Deeks et Kensi se tenaient sur le ponton où était amarré le sous-marin. Rien, il n'était plus là. Kensi prévint Eric. Et celui-ci contacta un navire de la marine pour qu'il retrouve le sous-marin, le prévenant de la menace qu'il représentait.

Les deux agents rejoignirent Talia qui les attendait au hangar à bateau.

-Du nouveau ? demanda-t-elle.

-Non, avoua Deeks déçu. Et toi.

-Pas pour l'instant.

Le téléphone de Kensi sonna et elle s'éloigna des deux autres pour décrocher. Elle écouta Hetty, mais elle était déconcentrer par Deeks et Talia. Sa main était posée sur le bras de Deeks, elle souriait et il lui rendait son sourire. Elle lui faisait clairement du rentre dedans. Et il entrait dans son jeu. Elle jouait avec sa boucle d'oreille qui tomba. Deeks se baisa pour la ramasser et Talia en profita pour admirer son fessier musclé. Elle articula quelques mots puis Deeks poussa les cheveux de Talia derrière ces oreilles afin de lui remettre sa boucle d'oreille. Elle sourit, il lui sourit bêtement, puis elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Kensi raccrocha une fois sa conversation terminée et se dirigea vers eux. Elle se racla la gorge tout en fixant méchamment Deeks et Talia :

-La marine a retrouvé le sous-marin. Il est au large des côtes de San-Francisco. Une équipe de l'armée l'attend à quai et deux navires de la marine l'escorte. Ils ne s'en sortiront pas.

-Sam et G.

-Pour l'instant on n'a aucune nouvelle, mais je suis sûre que tout va bien pour eux.

-Et s'ils font feu ?

-Ils ne le feront pas. Même s'ils le font, l'armée pourra contrer les tirs.

-Alors on peut rentrer, sourit Talia.

-Ouais.

-A plus tard, partenaire, dit-elle à Deeks avec un large sourire.

Il la regarda partir.

-Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle, intervint Kensi.

-Euh, quoi ? pourquoi ?

-Elle !

-Elle quoi ?

-Tu te fou de moi, j'ai vu ton jeu pendant que je téléphonais.

-Et alors ?

-Ok, tu sais quoi ? J'en ai marre de toi ! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux ! Un coup tu veux qu'on soit ensemble et après tu fais marche arrière. Tu joues avec mes sentiments ! Alors oublie-moi, hurla-t-elle.

Kensi partit en claquant la porte sans que Deeks puisse répondre.

Il roula un moment et essaya de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Oui ils avaient des sentiments l'un pour l'autre mais s'était tellement compliqué. Il détestait les trucs compliqués. Quand il regarda où il était, il se rendit compte qu'il était près de chez Talia. Evidemment. Il gara sa voiture et sonna à la porte de l'agent de la DEA.

-Marty ?

-Hey.

Ils se fixèrent un moment et Deeks embrassa Talia.

-C'est pour quelle raison, sourit-elle.

-Quoi ça ne te plais pas ?

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, mais je croyais que toi et Kensi.

-J'en ai marre de tout ça, c'est trop compliqué pour moi !

Il l'embrassa de nouveau et la poussa dans son appartement. Talia avait bien compris le message et le conduit dans la chambre, enlevant au passage le t-shirt de son partenaire ….

Le lendemain le jeune homme se présenta tout sourire au NCIS. Kensi le fusilla du regard toujours en colère contre lui.

-Sam et Callen ne devraient plus tarder.

-Super.

En effet les deux agents arrivèrent deux heures plus tard. Ce qu'ils virent en arrivant les choqua presque. Kensi et Deeks ne se parlaient pas. Ils sentaient même la tension dans l'air.

-Hey on est rentré, commença G.

-Les gars ! Tout va bien ? demanda Kensi.

-On les a massacrés ! sourit Sam. Et vous tout va bien ?

-Oui, dirent Kensi et Deeks à l'unisson.

-C'est ça, dit G.

Mais ils n'insistèrent pas.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Kensi était exaspérée car Deeks n'arrêtait pas d'envoyer des messages sur son téléphone. Mais à qui ? Et vu le sourire qu'il affichait ça lui plaisait beaucoup. Sam lança un regard à sa coéquipière et comprit vite. Il arracha le téléphone des mains de Deeks et regarda.

-Rends-moi ça, ordonna Deeks ! C'est personnel !

-Sauf qu'on est au boulot !

-Je prends une pause.

-C'est plutôt long pour une pause !

-La ferme, donne-moi ça.

Sam évita une nouvelle fois l'assaut de la main de Deeks pour récupérer son téléphone. Il en profita pour regarder l'écran.

-Wow ! C'est qui cette femme en sous-vêtement ?

-Sérieux ? demanda G soudain intéressé. Envoi !

Sam envoya le téléphone de Deeks vers le bureau d'en face. G le rattrapa et regarda.

-Et bah ! Elle est sexy ta copine.

-Ta copine ? intervint Kensi.

-Vu la photo qu'elle lui envoi et la conversation oui !

Kensi arracha sans ménagement le téléphone des mains de son voisin et regarda :

-Talia ? Sérieux Deeks.

-Quoi ?

Elle lui lança un regard glacial et se leva brusquement pour sortir prendre l'air.

-ça ne va vraiment pas vous deux, avoua Sam.

-Je sors avec Talia, et alors.

-Tu fais du mal à Kensi.

-On n'est pas ensemble que je sache.

-Vous flirtez ensemble tout le temps.

-Et alors, y a rien d'officielle entre nous. C'est mon amie point.

-Arrête de dire ça, s'emporta Sam. Vous avez des sentiments l'un envers l'autre mais vous êtes incapable d'avancer !

-Justement autant passer à autre chose ! Et Kensi me l'a bien fait comprendre hier, alors arrête de me prendre la tête avec ça !

Il se leva, récupéra son téléphone et sorti à son tour. Il croisa Kensi qui lui jeta un regard noir et elle monta dans sa voiture pour rentrer chez elle.

Deeks quant à lui, rejoignit Talia. Ils étaient installés dans le canapé et la jeune femme remarqua que quelque chose le dérangeait :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-C'est Kensi.

-Quoi ? Oublie-la un peu.

-Je n'y arrive pas. On s'est disputé hier et encore aujourd'hui quand elle a appris qu'on était ensemble.

-Arrête d'accord, maintenant c'est toi et moi, elle finira par passer à autre chose comme toi.

- Ouais, je n'en sais rien.

-Marty, s'il te plait, je ne veux pas parler d'elle.

-Mais elle reste mon amie ! Je bosse avec elle tous les jours !

-Et je trouve que c'est suffisant ! Laisse-la au travail.

-Je me suis jamais disputé avec elle.

-Arrête d'accord ! je ne veux plus en parler !

-Ok, alors quoi ? On couche ensemble et c'est tout ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu recherches ? Parce que hier c'est ce qui m'a semblé.

-Je veux un truc stable, sans prise de tête et c'est visiblement pas le cas.

-Parce que tu me parles d'elle !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as contre Kensi ? Elle fait partie de ma vie et tu devras faire avec !

-J'en ai pas envie ! Je ne veux pas que tu me parles d'une femme que tu aimes ! J'ai vu ce qui se passe entre vous ! Je sais que je suis ton second choix parce que je lui ressemble ! Mais je vais t'apprendre quelque chose : ce n'est pas comme ça que tu l'oublieras !

Deeks prit ces paroles comme un coup de couteau en plein cœur. Talia avait raison. Le ton avait monté, c'était clairement une dispute et il détestait ça. Talia reprit plus calmement :

-Maintenant il faut que tu saches ce que tu veux. Je ne veux pas être avec toi si tu me parles s'en arrêt de Kensi. Je ne veux pas être avec toi si tu me vois comme une Kensi de remplacement. Si tu veux être avec elle alors vas-y.

-Quoi ? demanda Deeks perdu.

-Tu as des sentiments pour elle, même s'ils te font peur ou je ne sais quoi. Et tu es clairement affecté par votre dispute. Elle est jalouse de moi ! Tu sais pourquoi une femme est jalouse ?

-Oui, dit-il lentement.

-Alors décide-toi. C'est moi ou elle.

-Je…euh…, balbutia-t-il.

-Je sais ce que tu vas choisir, mais je veux te l'entendre dire. Que tu sois sûr de ton choix.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

-Parce que je veux que tu sois heureux, et même si je t'ai rendu heureux la nuit dernière ! Je sais ce que tu veux le plus au monde.

-Kensi, avoua-t-il.

-Kensi, confirma Talia. Alors vas la voir et explique-toi avec elle.

-Mais pour lui dire quoi ? On fait un pas en avant et on recule aussitôt !

-Demande-toi pourquoi.

Talia regarda sa montre :

-Et dépêche-toi ! Tu réfléchiras à sa dans la voiture en allant chez elle ! Et ne te dégonfle pas !

Il lui sourit, l'embrassa sur la joue et sorite pour prendre la direction de chez Kensi.

Mais quand il approcha de chez Kensi, il commença à se dégonfler. Il gara sa voiture et réfléchit. « Elle va me tuer » se dit-il. « Ça ne sert à rien » puis il repensa à ce que lui avait dit Talia.

-Quel crétin ! dit-il tout haut dans sa voiture.

Il prit son courage à deux mains et alla frapper à la porte de Kensi. Mais il le regrettait déjà. Elle allait vraiment le tuer. Et si elle n'ouvrait tout simplement pas la porte ? Deeks attendit et rien ne se passa :

-Kensi je sais que tu ne veux pas me voir, mais j'aimerai te dire quelque chose de très important. Je te promets qu'une fois que j'ai fini je te laisserai tranquille. Et si tu ne veux plus jamais me revoir, je ferai en sorte de repartir bosser pour la police.

-Tu es sérieux ? Tu repartiras travailler pour la police ?

-Si c'est ce que tu veux, oui.

-Je t'écoute tu as cinq minutes.

Surpris, il se reconcentra :

-Kensi, je sais que j'ai merdé et surtout que je t'ai fait du mal. Je suis désolé. Je sais que les choses sont compliquées entre nous et je viens de comprendre pourquoi.

-4 minutes.

-Ok, euh… je … Le peu de temps où on a été ensemble j'ai eu peur de te perdre.

-J'avais remarqué !

-Et quand tu es parti, j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir, peut-être même un peu trop en faites … Et … j'ai peur de te faire du mal. De … de vraiment te perdre… enfin je veux dire si on se dispute, je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute comme ça Kensi. Je ne veux pas que tu sortes de ma vie parce que tu es l'une des meilleures choses qui me soit arrivée.

Il l'a fixa se demandant encore si Kensi allait le frapper ou l'embrasser ou juste fermer la porte. Mais elle ne fit rien et continua à le regarder :

-Ok, je voulais juste te dire ce que je pensais vraiment. Je … je vais dire à Hetty que je démissionne et tu ne me reverras plus si c'est ce que tu veux.

Il lui sourit une dernière fois et se tourna pour reparti à sa voiture. Mais avant qu'il ait pu faire le moindre pas un coup de poing vint le frapper à l'épaule.

-Aie ! Merde, ça fait mal ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

-Parce que t'es qu'un crétin ! Je ne te demanderai jamais de retourner travailler pour la police ! Et … Ce que tu as dit…

Kensi ne finit pas sa phrase, ne sachant trop quoi dire, elle sourit tout simplement à Deeks.

-Alors tu me pardonnes ? demanda-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas. C'est quoi la suite ?

-Je veux être avec toi Kensi.

-Tu en es sûr, parce que hier …

-Stop, arrête. Oui j'ai merdé, mais pour ma défense on était pas vraiment ensemble alors ça ne compte pas et puis ça m'a permis de comprendre 2 – 3 trucs.

-Comme le fais que tu veux être avec moi.

-Kensi …

-Il faut que je réfléchisse à ça.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui vraiment, un coup tu veux être avec moi et après tu fais marche arrière !

-Ça n'arrivera plus.

-Et comment je peux en être sûre ? Parce que ça fait mal !

Deeks soupira, et sans réfléchir, il mit rapidement sa main derrière la tête de Kensi et se rapprocha pour l'embrasser. Le baiser ne dura pas longtemps. Kensi le fixa déboussolée :

-Tu vas me frapper ?

-Non, sourit-elle. Mais avant que tu ne recommences il faut qu'on établisse des règles ! Viens entre.

-Comme quoi ?

-Tout d'abord il faut que tu sois patient avec moi.

-Tout ce que tu voudras ma belle.


End file.
